Friends of my Heart
by Nantalith
Summary: The world of Ivalice holds more than adventure and Heartless for Sora as he and Vaan must race against time to save Riku and the people of Rabanastre from a deadly plague that hints of old enemies. Plot holes you could put a bus through...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Final Fantasy XII; possibly AU as I've ignored some things or twisted them for my purpose. Hmm… game mechanics are not really welcome in my stories – potions and spells are for the game. However, the keyblades posed a bit of a problem for so they are as they are. FFXII RW has been ignored as I haven't played it.

**FRIENDS OF MY HEART**

The frantic shaking was what woke Sora, not the window opening and someone struggling to get in and across the floor to his bed. He woke with a fright but relaxed when he saw it was Riku that shook him. However, the panic returned when he saw the pain in Riku's eyes.

"Sora…" he whispered harshly. "I'm…"

"What? What's wrong?" demanded Sora sitting up and reaching for his trembling friend.

"I… lost…"

Riku suddenly went limp and collapsed, Sora tried to catch him but his hand passed through Riku as he disappeared like sand in the wind.

"Riku!" yelled Sora.

ONE

Sora woke and looked around, heart beating in his chest. The sun shone brightly through his window and his mother was calling from downstairs. It had been a dream but it felt so real; he could almost feel the sand between his fingers. There _was_ sand between his fingers! He jumped up and searched for sand next to his bed but there was nothing. Throwing on his clothes from yesterday he ran downstairs and passed his bewildered mother claiming he wasn't hungry and was late. He paused briefly as the front door closed behind him wondering where Riku would be; he refused to belief that he had disappeared. Seeing as it was still morning he headed off to the little isle across the bridge where he knew Riku would normally be as he trained there every morning. Hopefully he would still be there as late as it was.

He ran at full speed the entire way and arrived completely out of breath to see Riku and Tidus laughing over something, wooden swords in hand. The both stopped when they saw him in the panicked state.

"You're here," Sora wheezed as the made his way over to them.

"What are you talking about, you goofball?" asked Riku. "I'm always here at this time of day."

"You should be training as well," pointed out Tidus.

Sora nodded absentmindedly and sat himself on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Riku wondering at this friend's strange behaviour.

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Sora looking at his hand.

"I going to meet up with Wakka for a swim," said Tidus. "See you around."

Riku crouched down in front of Sora once Tidus was out of earshot.

"Is this something to do with, you know, keyblade stuff?" he asked.

"I don't know, I-" he stopped; staring at Riku's upper arm and the hand shaped bruise from where he had tried to grab Riku last night. "Where did you get that?"

Riku looked where Sora was pointing.

"Hmmm," he thought. "Don't know, Tidus must have done it while we were training."

Saying nothing Sora placed his hand on the mark.

"Sora?" There was a hint of apprehension in Riku's voice.

"I had a dream last night…"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Final Fantasy XII; possibly AU as I've ignored some things or twisted them for my purpose. Hmm… game mechanics are not really welcome in my stories – potions and spells are for the game. However, the keyblades posed a bit of a problem for so they are as they are. FFXII RW has been ignored as I haven't played it.

**FRIENDS OF MY HEART**

TWO

Sora opened his eyes but had to close them immediately for the sunlight was bright. He rolled over and sat up dusting sand from his damp clothes. He frowned – he remembered Riku and himself had been sparring and decided to go for a swim by jumping off the little island and swimming to the beach to meet up with Tidus and Wakka but then... He remembered… darkness?

Looking around quickly he saw that Riku lay a few meters from him and that they were no longer on Destiny Island. Getting to his feet Sora gave the area a once over as he walked toward Riku. It was a beach, or rather, a riverbed that stretched into desert as far as Sora could see. The other side of the river looked to be much the same. There was a settlement further down the river with a few little hunts with people going about their daily business.

Riku stirred as Sora approached him.

"Where are we?" he asked blinking in the bright light.

"I don't know," answered Sora sticking out his hand.

Riku grabbed it and Sora pulled him to his feet.

"There is a village over there," said Sora pointing. "Let's start there."

Riku nodded and they set off – the two were old hands at turning up in places out of their world.

They hadn't gone very far when they heard a scream and saw a familiar sight.

"Heartless," they both said at the same time and ran forward, keyblades automatically coming to hand.

XXX

Penelo sat by Sasha's bed. The little girl had fallen asleep – it wouldn't be long now. After three days of suffering, the end was soon. Sasha was not the first person to fall victim to the disease and Penelo wondered how many more would die before a cure was found. The plague had hit suddenly three weeks ago; it was indiscriminate and so far twenty people had died. She worried about Vaan as well, he was taking on so many marks, wearing himself out, just to be able to give small amounts of money to the suffering families. The herbs that eased the pain were expensive but worth every bit as who wants their loved ones final moments to be in agony. Once again, Vaan was off in the Eastersands chasing a mark – a little black creature someone had termed a 'heartless'. Penelo felt her eyes water, just when things seemed to be getting better…

XXX

Sora fell back as his foot caught on something in the sand. In a second the Heartless was upon him but before it could strike a short loud sound echoed through the air. The Heartless turned its attention to a young man standing a few meters away. He held a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. A slight frown creased Vaan's features – he was sure he had hit the heartless. Sora used the moment's confusion to dispatch the Heartless and stood; Riku coming to join him.

Vaan holstered his gun and made his way over to the two. Taking in their appearances, he decided they were not from Rabanastre and possibly, not even Dalmasca. He noted the white haired kid was looking at him the same way as he was looking at them but his companion was offering a ready smile and waved as Vaan got closer.

"Hello," he said enthusiastically, "thanks for your help."

"Hello," said Vaan. He paused, unsure of how to tell the smiling kid that he had taken Vaan's kill.

"I'm Sora, and this is Riku," introduced Sora.

Vaan grinned, he couldn't help it. There was something about Sora that made you like him.

"I'm Vaan," he said holding out his hand.

Both Sora and Riku shook his hand and it was then that Vaan noticed their swords were missing.

"Do you have many Heartless here?" asked Sora before Vaan could mention the swords.

"Sora," cautioned Riku.

"Heartless? That really what they're called?" asked Vaan. "I thought it was a name someone made up. Why are they called that?"

"Because that is what they are. They have no hearts," explained Sora.

"Sora," said Riku again seeing the look on Vaan's face.

"No hearts," said Vaan slowly.

Sora nodded.

Vaan found himself nodding as well before giving himself a shake.

"Where are you staying?" he asked instead.

Here Sora paused and looked at Riku, who looked just as unsure as Sora.

"It's a bit er- difficult to explain," said Sora.

XXX

The three decided not to tell Penelo that Sora and Riku were from another world, mostly because Vaan didn't really believe them. They did come across several Heartless as they made their way back to Rabanastre. It soon became apparent that Vaan's weapons were useless against the Heatless but it didn't stop him fighting along side Sora and Riku. Vaan and Sora did most, if not all, the talking. Sora told Vaan about Heartless and Nobodies while Vaan explained the situation in Ranabastre; of how Queen Ashelia had been crowned just three months ago and how some said she wasn't able to rule due to her age. Then the Sleeping Plague had hit and no one was able to find a cure. There was immense pressure on the young queen. Vaan stopped his flow of depressing news to ask how Sora and Riku had come to Dalmasca.

"In the Gummi Ship," said Sora.

"Is that like an airship?" asked Vaan his interest obvious.

"It's-" Sora suddenly stopped and looked at Riku.

"We didn't come in the Gummi Ship," he said, eyes wide. "How are we going to get back?"

"There has to be a door here or else the Heartless would be able to get through," explained Riku. "We use that?"

"I have to lock that door," pointed out Sora.

"A door opened last time," said Riku. "At the… beach."

"That was different," moaned Sora. "No body knows where we are."

"It doesn't matter," said Riku confidently. "Kairi will look for us."

Sora paused then nodded with a grin.

Vaan waited while the conversation took place. He was slowly beginning to believe the two boys. Travelling from one world to the next... Vaan momentarily forgot about the plague, marks and other mundane things. An airship that could travel between worlds – wait, there were other worlds.

"What are they like?" asked Vaan turning to Sora and Riku.

Both blinked.

"What are what like?" asked Sora.

"The other worlds," said Vaan.

"They are so different from each other..."

And so as they walked back to Rabanastre, Sora regaled Vaan with tales of the worlds.

XXX

Vaan had taken them to Migelo's to meet both Penelo and Migelo. They had decided to tell everyone that Riku and Sora came from a small place on the other side of Archadia called Arda. Vaan was supremely confident that no one he knew would know otherwise so they would be safe as long as they kept things vague. Penelo had readily accepted their story although Migelo was suspicious, however, he said nothing.

"I'm going to Lowtown, to Old Dalan," said Vaan. "I'm taking Sora and Riku to meet him."

"Why?" asked Penelo correctly suspecting that Vaan was hiding something from her.

"There doesn't have to be a reason for everything," said Vaan. He didn't want to tell her that if anyone knew a way off Ivalice it would be Old Dalan; or he would know of someone or something that would know. But most importantly, Old Dalan should know something about the Heartless by now. Vaan hadn't seen him in two weeks, plenty of time for the old man to have found something out.

"Except that with you, there is," pointed out Penelo.

"That's not true," protested Vaan.

Penelo just waved away Vaan's protest.

"Just be careful, okay."

Vaan nodded with a grin.

"I'm always careful," he said.

Penelo smiled weakly and put her hand to her head.

"Penelo," asked Vaan alarmed.

"I was up late last night, that's all," explained Penelo.

Vaan remained where he was standing, watching Penelo – he knew what was coming next. His chest was tight and his body felt frozen but he managed to step forward and catch Penelo as she fell.

"Penelo – no," muttered Vaan as Penelo started to tremble in his grasp.

Sora and Riku stood by unsure of what to do.

"Migelo!" yelled Vaan desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Final Fantasy XII; possibly AU as I've ignored some things or twisted them for my purpose. Hmm… game mechanics are not really welcome in my stories – potions and spells are for the game. However, the keyblades posed a bit of a problem for so they are as they are. FFXII RW has been ignored as I haven't played it.

**FRIENDS OF MY HEART**

THREE

Sora and Riku waited outside while Vaan and Migelo sorted out Penelo. Sora sat watching the people move around Rabanastre concerned with their own things, the sun baking down on the streets. It didn't seem right – there was such grief in little rooms above the store.

"We have to stop this, Riku," said Sora.

"You think this is the work of the Nobodies?" asked Riku.

"I know it is," said Sora. "I feel-"

"In my heart," said Riku and Sora together.

Sora looked up at Riku in surprise.

"The darkness in my heart is stirring, Sora," explained Riku.

Sora sighed.

"I haven't seen any Nobodies; only Heartless," he said.

Riku nodded.

"Those that die are the Heartless…" he didn't finish. He didn't want to say what he truly felt. He didn't want to say which Nobodie.

"This is not like last time," continued Sora coming to his feet. "I think he is trying something else."

"Who?"

Both turned to see Vaan standing behind them. His body was tense and his face drawn with concern but he was also angry. Neither Sora nor Riku knew how long he had been standing there or how much he had heard but obviously enough.

"Do you know who is doing this?" Vaan demanded.

Sora looked at Riku who looked away giving Sora all the confirmation he needed.

"Xemnas."

XXX

Some where on the way to Old Dalan place, Riku disappeared. Sora and Vaan only noticed when they got to Old Dalan's place.

"Where did he go?" muttered Sora looking back the way they had come.

They waited a few minutes but Riku didn't show. Vaan sighed and scratched his head. His temper was frayed and Riku's disappearance had annoyed him greatly but he tried to keep it from showing. He wasn't really angry at Riku, he was upset about Penelo. Did they go back and look for him or talk to Old Dalan first? Vaan was more keen to talk to Old Dalan than he was to go looking for Riku as he and Sora had promised to tell Vaan about Xemnas when they spoke to Old Dalan.

"If he got lost, I'm sure he would go back to Migelo's," said Vaan.

Sora thought about it for a moment before nodding, he wanted to get started on finding out who was responsibly and how to stop the Sleeping Plague. And to save Penelo.

Old Dalan greeted them warmly and smiled knowing as Vaan told him where Sora was from. Vaan swore internally at his stupidity, of course Old Dalan would know such a place didn't exist. He didn't call Vaan on it until the three of them were alone in the room.

"So," he said stroking his pet, "where do you really come from?"

Sora's head snapped toward Vaan.

"You can tell him," shrugged Vaan. He hadn't yet told Old Dalan about Penelo. He wanted to hear what the old man had to say first.

"Destiny Island," said Sora.

"I have not heard of that place," confessed Old Dalan.

"Well, it's not on Ivalice," added Sora.

"Not on Ivalice?" asked Old Dalan with a raised brow.

"I'm not from this world," clarified Sora.

"Ah, a world traveller," said Old Dalan.

"What?" asked Vaan looking at the old man. "What do you know about it?"

"Not much other than it is possible," confessed Old Dalan.

"But you knew such a thing existed," pointed out Vaan.

"I had heard rumours, nothing more. Sora just confirmed it," said Old Dalan.

"So you don't know how I can get back?" asked Sora.

Old Dalan shook his head.

"I thought it was more an idea than a reality," said Old Dalan.

Sora nodded slowly, wondering how he and Riku were going to get back. Would a door open for them? He didn't have time to dwell on it as Vaan pulled back to their present task.

"Have you heard anything else about the plague?"

"Not so much about the plague but things about Archadia," said Old Dalan. "The people of Archadia are worried about their emperor."

"Larsa?" asked Vaan wondering if he, too, was ill.

"Apparently Emperor Larsa has been behaving oddly and Judge Magister Gabranth has left his side," said Old Dalan.

"Basch has done what?" exclaimed Vaan. "Where is he?"

Old Dalan shrugged.

"No one knows," he said. "He just disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

Vaan and Old Dalan looked at Sora.

"Do you have something you want to add?" It wasn't really a question.

"The Heartless…" Sora paused before continuing slowly. "When someone becomes a Heartless, they loose their physical body."

Vaan looked at Old Dalan – people had mentioned friends and family going missing but everyone had assumed they had left in fear of the plague and that they would return when Rabanastre was safe again. But if what Sora said was true…

"I think it would be best if you explained from the beginning," said Old Dalan.

XXX

Riku didn't know where he was, he knew he was in Lowtown but had been wondering aimlessly for some time. He wasn't even exactly sure how he had lost Vaan and Sora – they had been right in front of him. Sure he had stopped to help an older woman who had dropped her caged monkey. While she had been grateful, the little pest had scratched him but Sora and Vaan had waited for him. Now, he had no idea where they were. He stood watching the water fall into the pool for a moment – had he seen the pool when he came down with Sora and Vaan? Was there more than one pool? He was annoyed that he couldn't get his thoughts to coordinate properly. A chill hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and cold steel rested against his throat. He was pulled back several steps into the shadows before the hand was removed.

"Who are you?" The voice was rough and implied little patience with lies.

"Riku."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I… um…" What was he doing down here.

"You've been wondering around aimlessly for some time – who are you waiting for and what are you up to?"

"I... I'm lost," said Riku going for the truth and doubting his ability to lie at the moment.

"Lost?"

"Yes," answered Riku not risking nodding.

"How did you get down here?"

"I was with Vaan and Sora," said Riku.

"Who is Sora?" The voice sounded annoyed at the new name.

"My friend."

The blade was removed and Riku released, he turned and took a couple of steps back.

"I am Basch, I am a friend of Vaan's" said the man.

Riku was surprised by the man's appearance. His voice had lead Riku to believe he was a man of command but he was dressed in discarded clothing and needed a bath and shave.

"How do you know Vaan?" asked Basch clearly suspicious of Riku.

"He- he helped me and Sora get to Dalmas- Rabanastre," stambled Riku with a wince. What an obvious mistake!

Basch's eyes narrowed. He was suspicious of Riku but doubted Riku was who he was looking for but he sensed Riku was also hiding something. He could also tell that the boy was unwell.

A woman's shriek turned their attention to the pool of water. Three Heartless had leapt from the water and were attempting to attack the people as they walked by. Both Riku and Basch sprang into action but Basch's blade passed through the little black creature. He stopped, unsure of what had happened.

"You didn't miss," said Riku as he held out his hand.

Basch stared for a second wondering what he was going to do. He instinctively stepped back when Riku closed his hand around the hilt of a sword. Or at least a sword like weapon. Riku stepped forward and in fluid movements took out two Heartless before they left the water. The last Heartless tried to escape by leaping onto the overhead plumbing but Riku kicked off the side of a pillar and sliced through the Heartless as it flew through the air. Riku landed heavily on his feet, stumbling a bit. He was breathing heavily as he looked around warily.

Basch walked up to Riku.

"That was quite something," he said. "You have skill with a blade."

"I've fought them before," said Riku as he released his blade to nothing.

"You dropped this," said Basch holding out something.

Riku looked down to see a length of black cloth lying across Basch's hand; he swallowed.

Basch saw brief alarm in Riku's eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"That is not mine," he said stepping back and looking with an apprehensive expression.

"Is something the matter?" asked Basch studying Riku.

"I-" started Riku but fell to his knees.

Basch was immediately by his side.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

Riku opened his mouth to reply but groaned instead as pain started to spread around his body. Wasting no time, Basch picked up Riku and headed toward the nearest gate. Basch knew from the expressions on the faces of the people around him that Riku had caught the plague. Glancing round he saw Vaan and a boy he assumed to be Sora.

"Basch," greeted Vaan with surprise but words failed him when he saw Riku. He stopped walking while Sora took several steps.

"Riku! Is he okay?" asked Sora not noticing the expressions on the faces of Basch and Vaan.

"Sora…" Vaan bit his lip and dawning approached Sora.

"No," he said turning to look at Basch. Seeing confirmation, he dropped his gaze to Riku. He was shivering, hair clung to his damp forehead. His eyes were open and pain filled, his breaths coming in little gasps. He tried to smile to reassure Sora but winced instead.

Sora looked across at Vaan and knew true grief.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Final Fantasy XII; possibly AU as I've ignored some things or twisted them for my purpose. Hmm… game mechanics are not really welcome in my stories – potions and spells are for the game. However, the keyblades posed a bit of a problem for so they are as they are. FFXII RW has been ignored as I haven't played it.

A/N – well, this chapter needs work and I'm stuck with not knowing what to do… But at least, readers know how it ends. And I think there are plot holes that you can drive a frigging buss through…

**FRIENDS OF MY HEART**

FOUR

Sora sat on the end of Vaan's bed; they had put Riku in Vaan's room.

"Three days, huh?" gasped Riku from where he lay.

Sora gave a wan smile.

"No problem, I'll have this sorted before you know it," he said.

"Sora… Xemnas…"

"He's nothing-" started Sora.

"Listen to me," winced Riku and struggled to sit. "Xemnas is in Ivalice."

"I know," said Sora coming to his feet.

"This 'sickness' isn't what everyone thinks. It's Xemnas filling people's hearts with darkness. When the heart is full, the person dies and becomes a Heartless," said Riku trying to push off Sora, who was trying to get him to lay back down.

"You think if we destroy Xemnas, the plague will go away?" asked Sora succeeding.

"I know it will," corrected Riku as his head hit the pillow. "He just wants more hearts."

"Do you know where Xemnas is?" asked Sora.

Riku shook his head.

"No, but he is close."

There was a light knock on the door before it opened and Vaan stuck his head inside. He had been talking to Penelo and Basch. Sora walked toward the door.

"Just rest for a moment; I'll be back now," he said.

Basch was in the passage that the two rooms lead off. There was a staircase at the end of the passage that lead both up and down – up to three more room and down to the shop below.

"Riku says that Xemnes is in Ivalice," said Sora.

"Does he know where?" asked Basch. Vaan had filled him in on what Sora had told him and Old Dalan.

Sora shook his head.

"What are you doing in Rabanastre?" asked Vaan.

With finding Riku and filling in Basch on Penelo and Xemnas, Vaan hadn't yet got round to asking Basch what he was doing.

"Emperor Larsa has been acting most peculiar these last three weeks. I have been kept out of the dealings with Rabanastre but I overheard some news that concerns Queen Ashelia," explained Basch.

"What sort of news?" asked Vaan not liking Basch's tone.

"It would appear that Emperor Larsa has designs on Dalmasca's throne," said Basch.

Sora looked confused because he didn't know what was going on but Vaan looked confused because he had the feeling he was being betrayed.

"Who is Emperor Larsa exactly?" asked Sora.

"The emperor of Archdia and someone who helped Queen Ashelia regain her throne," said Basch.

"So why would he try and take it now?" asked Sora.

"He wouldn't," said Basch. "The Larsa I know wouldn't but like I said, he has been behaving strangely these past three weeks."

"Didn't you say the plague started three weeks ago?" Sora asked Vaan, who nodded.

"There could be a connection there," said Basch. "I also heard rumour that the plague started in Lowtown. Due to my sudden unfavourable situation in Archdia, I came here in disguise in the hopes of finding out what is actually going on."

"The plague did start in Lowtown but people who have never been there before started to get it," said Vaan.

"The darkness in their hearts…" muttered Sora and told Vaan and Basch what Riku had told him.

The door suddenly opened causing them to jump. Riku stood in the doorway; he wore a long black coat and a black blindfold. Basch recognised it, he glanced at Sora and saw something like fear in his eyes. Not fear of Riku but fear for him.

"Riku..." started Sora quietly.

"It's time to fight, Sora," said Riku.

"What are you doing Riku?" asked Sora.

"Using the darkness within me to find Xemnas," said Riku.

Sora looked uncertain for a moment then nodded.

XXX

Ashe stood slowly and calmly asked Larsa to repeat himself.

"I said," started the Emperor of Archadia just as calmly, "you will hand Dalmasca over to me."

"It this some kind of joke? It's not very funny, Larsa," said Ashe with a note of reproach in her voice.

"Oh, it is no joke, Lady Ashelia." Larsa's tone cold and commanding – quite unlike his usual self.

"It is Queen Ashelia," corrected Ashe just as coldly.

Whatever Larsa had been about to say was cut off as the chamber door opened and Judge Gabranth strode in. Larsa stood and address one of the two that followed Gabranth.

"So you find me even here."

"I can always find you within the darkness of my heart," said Riku.

"And you brought the Keybearer with you. There are no doors here," said Xemnas as he stepped forward and Larsa fell to the ground.

"I will always defeat Xemnas," declared Sora.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" demanded Ashe coming round from behind her desk.

"Queen Ashelia," called Gabranth as he made his way over to Larsa's side. "Things are not as they seem."

"An understatement, to be sure," she said as she watched the exchange between Xemnas, Sora and Riku.

Gabranth gathered Larsa into his arms and away from the imminent battle. He was well aware that Ashe could take care of herself in battle but this battle didn't appear to be on a level they were familiar with. Not did it seem that the participants expected or even wanted any help.

Sora ran forward with a yell – Oathkeeper and Oblivion coming to hand. He leapt into the air and brought his blades now at the same time. Xemnas blocked the attack easily with his Ethereal Blades but was forced the jump back as Riku appeared from the front using Sora's attack as a distraction. Sora somersaulted backwards to land on his feet behind Riku. He had hardly landed before springing into attack again. Between the two, they were managing to push Xemnas until he feigned a block and took the hit instead causing a momentary pause in which he brought one of his blades down on Sora's arm. Sora managed to pull back in time to avoid serious injury but Oathkeeper fell from his hand. Riku stepped into Sora's unguarded side with an upward thrust. Xemnas easily brushed it aside but it gave Sora enough time to recover his blade.

Riku ran around Xemnas but he surprised them both with a kick that hit Riku in the middle of his chest and sent him flying. Riku landed heavily and slid across the floor and remained still, his blade disappearing.

"Riku!" yelled Sora but immediately had to counter an attack.

Gabranth raised his visor and run over to where Riku lat. Rolling him onto his back, Basch pulled the blindfold down causing Riku to flinch in the sudden light but he opened eyes. He looked around and saw Sora still fighting. He called his blade and was about to pull the blindfold back up when Basch stopped him.

"Sora needs his friend to fight with him," he said.

"But I am..."

"...his friend," finished Basch.

Riku stared at him for a moment before nodded and climbing to his feet.

"I don't need the darkness to fight," he growled and ran toward the fray.

"SORA!" he yelled. "I will fight with you."

Basch lower his visor and returned to Larsa's side as Gabranth.

Riku got to his feet and ran to Sora's aid. Riku ran at Xemnas imitating Sora's opening attack and it looked to Xemnas that he jumped too soon and so would fall short of landing his attack. But while Riku had jumped too soon, it was intentional. Instead of landing on his feet, he slid along the ground to appear in front of Xemnas. Riku used Xemnas' false assumption against him to land a terrible blow which was followed by Sora's two blades. Xemnas stumbled back, hands clutched to his chest before being engulfed in blinding white light.

XXX

Sora blinked as the bright light dissipated but he was no longer in Ivalice – he was home. And Riku was by his side.

END


End file.
